Certain toy constructions sets and building toys are known in the background art to enable one to build various structures. Known devices and systems are inefficient and limiting in many ways. Others have attempted to overcome these deficiencies with building sets and construction sets having various constructions; however, these devices also have been found to have various shortcomings and deficiencies as well.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,293,530, issued to Italiano on Nov. 13, 2007, discloses a lightweight, portable and expandable small animal enclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,872,620, issued to Daenen on Mar. 25, 1975, discloses a panel construction toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,252, issued to Oliff on Feb. 9, 1999, discloses a divider panel with anchor panel window architecture.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,255,262, issued to Duyst on Aug. 14, 2007, discloses a single piece bulk bin blank and container.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,156 issued to Hsu on Jun. 28, 2011, discloses a storage rack.
Related U.S. patent application publications known in the art include the following:
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0187295, filed by Spivey, Sr., et al. and published on Jul. 29, 2010, discloses a carton with interlocking divider.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.